


Applause

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: After School - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Music is Felix life, Playing the Piano, Short, Why is Minlix not a tag yet??, drabble?, so damn whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Felix plays his heart out on the piano, feeling the song in his fingers while his boyfriend is silently watching and being whipped.





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I decided that I want to write to every Ship that Felix is in, making this the 4th out of the 8 I'm going to write.
> 
> Felix plays Bloody Tears - Castlevania ((hard version) Piano Synthesia) by PianoBase. Check it out if you want.

Playful laugher echoed through the hallways, footsteps lively crossing each other while the clouds flew by, opening the sky up. The first full sunrays came through after a day full of rain, illuminating the room he was currently in, bathing him in a warm feeling. He puts his bag down on a chair, looking at the room in awe. The music room always had a calming feeling for him, as if the instruments tell him that everything will be all right, as longs as he has them. It funny how the room looks different each time he comes in, because the energy of every student that plays the instruments with passion flows in here. Sometimes the room has a light mood; so songs where played that where cheerful and probably full of love and passion. However, on other days it was a gloomy or sentimental mood - songs about break-up, wars or fears still lingering in the air. Today nothing was present; the room has not been used all day due to an ill teacher and the class that could not be covered because no teacher had time. 

That is why Felix was here in the first place after a day full of school assignment, presentations and math. He needed his time to free his head, to get the stress out of him and the best way to do that is to play on the piano, his beloved other half. With a small smile, he sits down in front of it, lifting the cover from the keys carefully. His small fingers brush over each tile, feeling it under his fingertips, just lightly pushing them down in the progress. He loves this feeling of control over each sound he would create and which melody would come out of it, it soothed his mind. 

For a brief moment he sat still, think about which song he should play; what he could play that fit his current mood. The sun shone through the windows right on the piano and his hands, playing with the lighting and the shadows he created over the tiles. Then it hit him – he knew which song he wanted to play. Without further ado, he started to press down the keys, creating a melody. Felix had no need for music sheets; the song he wanted to play was a one he knew by heart. 

The song started slow, captivating. The tempo just right, he pressed down the tiles, the song getting emotional and very mystical. He felt each note in his heart, each emotion he pressed into the tiles coming out as a sound. As if, he mirrored his feelings into them. 

In the middle, the song became faster, more dramatic and explosive while holding the theme of the song in place. It felt like the song takes you out on a journey into a land full of sorrow and sadness, crimes and hatred but at the same time, it shows incredible magic and abilities. He always imagines a fantasy world in the Middle Ages but with the twist of vampires, magic, beast hunters and many more things. Felix felt like he could leave reality for a few minutes and dive in into a world full of mystery – his escape route if one wants to see it like one.

While playing his favorite song, he always loses track of the real world, completely forgetting that there a more things than his song and the piano tiles under his fingers. He would close his eyes while playing, just feeling the song trough his ears, how amazing it sounded to his ears. Once in his own little bubble, he was unable to leave until he was finished, too engulfed in the warm feeling of playing. 

Felix was so much into playing that he did not noticed a figure standing in the doorframe, silently watching him play his heart out, eyes glued on his performing figure. He missed the fond look in the other’s eyes, the small but visible smile that the other had while drowning in the sea of sounds.

His fingers played the tiles, pushing them down just right, giving the ending a strong atmosphere. The ending came close, fading away under his fingers when he gently lifts them up, leaving them hanging in midair. 

Felix flinched when he heard someone clap from the doorway, not expecting that he had a listener at this time off the day. The person claps loudly at first but it gets quieter by time, until Felix hears a soft chuckle and he turns to the person for the first time. 

“Hyung?” He asks soft, not expecting to see his boyfriend standing there, looking at him with fond eyes. 

“Didn’t you forget something, Felix?” His boyfriend asks while walking to him, getting a chair and sitting down next to him. He sat down the wrong way on the chair by the way. They looked each other in the eye and Felix could not grasp what he possibly forgot. 

“Should your Hyung tell you?” The older says amused, having a smirk on his way to good-looking lips. Felix just nods, letting the older know that he totally forgot whatever it was. 

“We wanted to meet today, didn’t we? You know, study and such things. You totally forgot because you played, right?” The smirk on his boyfriends lips good wider when he saw, how Felix blushed. He had forgotten that he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend – his real beloved other half. How could he forget something so important? 

“Ah- I’m sorry Minho-hyung. I didn’t mean to…” Felix says apologetic, looking down in his lap. 

“Don’t worry Felix, it’s okay. I figured you might be here so I came looking for you.” Minho says, putting his hand on Felix knee, gentle stroking it. “I mean, I got a free concert from my cute boyfriend, making the wait really enjoyable.” 

“Sorry.”

“I gave you applause, didn’t I? So do not worry Lix. I enjoy it, when I see you putting your soul into something that is not me.” The older seemingly teased him, making his ears go a little red but he liked the older anyway. 

“I’m ready to go, if you still want to.” 

“Of course I want.” 

Minho stood up, taking his hand in his so their finger linked with each other. Felix gets his bag before they walked out of the classroom, into an empty hallway in the late afternoon. 

“By the way, what did you play?” 

“My favorite song, Bloody Tears.”

“So that’s why I liked it so much.”

 

Maybe every time Minho stepped into the music room, something changed for Felix in there. As if he feels at ease because he knows, that Minho was somewhat close to him. The atmosphere when they left the room felt like the love he had for the older and he knew that he would come back tomorrow morning.


End file.
